


Love Is Us

by benibirb



Series: My Home [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hybrids, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, everyone loves jackson, mentions of sex but no sex, side jjp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benibirb/pseuds/benibirb
Summary: Rumors about GOT6 are flying about this new hybrid that's seen with them everywhere and Jackson learns what love feels like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry this took so long to update, i've been stuck in what to write about but i had this one and the next kind of planned out so hopefully it won't take too long to update but i think the next one will be explicit, nsfw. let me know how you feel about that?
> 
> i don't think it'll be crucial to the story so it can be optional to read but i've been wanting to add that element. let me know :)

"Guys, we have a problem."

The dog pile of boys looked up from their spots shoved together on the couch, all heads snapping up to look at the leader of their group who had stormed in and shoved his phone into the air in front of them.

The boys tried to crowd together to read the news article, a few getting pushed aside as there wasn't enough room.

It was silent for a moment as they read, the first to react being a squawk from Bambam. "They're coming up with the weirdest ideas!"

Jackson finally peeked his head through the crowd and read the news article, blinking in surprise at the fan-taken picture of him next to the idol group, news title reading 'Does GOT6 have a new hybrid member?"

He continued to read the article, just including pictures of him with the rest of the group holding onto them and laughing with them and included a few tweets. He grabbed the phone from Jaebum's hand and read the tweets.

 

_" GOT6 with a hybrid member!? What are they thinking????!!!! :(( "_

_" They wouldn't add a new member he's obv a pet of theirs~~ "_

_" Hybrid rights!!! GOT6 fighting!!! "_

 

Jackson tilted his head a little before looking back up at Jaebum, arms crossed.

"What's the problem? They don't seem too upset."

Their dark haired leader scoffed and took the phone back out of his hand, shoving it in his pocket.

"This is a scandal, Jackson. I knew we shouldn't have started taking you with us everywhere. They think you're a new member or a pet! What are they thinking about us having a pet hybrid? Having hybrids in general is a touchy situation." He rambled, beginning to pace himself along the light carpet on the floor.

"Our fans should know better than to think we'd do something weird with him, right?" Yugyeom asked quietly, looking back and forth between the members and back to the pacing leader.

Jackson looked between the others as well, tilting his head back and forth in question.

"Wait, do what with me? I don't get it. Why are you worried?"

The expression on the six other male's faces changed, blushes darkening their cheeks and looking away, Jinyoung just got up and walked away, leaving the rest to figure out how to deal with explaining the situation to their puppy.

Mark scooted closer to Jackson and sat a hand gently on his thigh, much like he'd imagine a mother would do to her child when having an important discussion.

"Jackson-ah. Hybrids usually get bought to be servants and walked around like pets, and some people buy them to... do things with." Mark said, carefully monitoring his words.

The blonde just blinked again confusedly, looking into Mark's eyes.

"But I do stuff with you guys? We go out to eat, we play games." He stated, his head bobbing in certainty.

A collective silence was brought upon the room and the eldest sighed a deep breath.

"Not that kind of stuff like... sexual stuff."

The hybrid's jaw dropped, looking around when the rest let out their collectively held breaths.

"They do that?! That's not okay! Are the hybrids okay with it?!" He exclaimed, standing up from the lounge he was sat upon.

"You didn't know about this?" Jaebum asked, staring at the shorter blonde, his brows furrowed a bit in disbelief.

They all looked with bated breath at the hybrid and he was silent for a moment, his eyes glazing over. "A-are they okay with it?" He repeated again, looking at the leader.

Jaebum sighed and rubbed his temple slowly. "I mean, sometimes they are, sometimes it's questionable."

"It's been a big thing in the news lately, with hybrid rights and trying to break away from the past and what they used to be. Of course, it's up to each individual people or owners and their hybrids, like it's not like all of them are non-consenting but of course, it does happen.. unfortunately." Bambam added in, his voice getting quieter as he spoke.

The blonde couldn't believe what he was hearing. How had he not heard about all of this before? Yeah he was sheltered and in a home most of his life but he'd lived with other hybrids, how could no one have warned him of what it was like out there.

He looked around at the others, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. "Are you guys only friends with me for... that?" He asked quietly, his ears folding down.

They all rushed in to talk at once and the hybrid flinched a little, blinking and looking at them. Jinyoung hushed everyone else up, standing to he could gently hold onto the other's bicep. "Jackson, you know us better than that. Have we tried to do anything with you that you didn't want since you've been here?"

Jackson bit his lip, looking down in thought as he sniffled. "No..."

They really hadn't, all the affection and things that had happened were all either brought on by him or permission was asked before hand. He trusted the six of them and he felt comfortable, but this fact had shaken him up a bit.

Jaebum stood up and moved in front of the younger, tilting his head up to look into his eyes. His own dark ones stared into the brunette's.

"Jacks, we would never do anything unless you wanted us to. If you ever, and I mean even if it's silly or something you think is silly, ever feel like you're uncomfortable with something we're doing please tell us. If you're not comfortable talking to that person about it, come tell whoever you feel most comfortable telling and we'll talk it out okay?" He stared deep into the other's eyes, hoping the emotion and passion he felt about this subject came through.

The blonde nodded and sniffled again, wiping his eyes as the tears began to overflow, the emotion catching up with him finally. He flopped forward into the leader's arms, burying his face into the other's shoulder. The leader wrapped his arms around the hybrid and held him tight, the rest of the member's getting up to wrap their arms around him and each other the best they could, creating a big group hug.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jackson let out a soft yawn, stretching his limbs out as he nuzzled his face more into the warm thighs under his face. He blinked back up at the television, blinking a little slower. The hands in his hair were doing no help in keeping him awake, however he was invested in this drama. It was all Yugyeom's fault to be honest.

Said faulted one was also the one with his long fingers running through the light blonde hair, scratching gentle behind his flopped over ears.

"Yugyeom, you know, if you really want me to watch this you're making it really hard by this wonderful assault you're doing to my head." He mumbled, scrunching his eyes closed for a second and reopening them wide to try to refocus.

The youngest just mumbled out a distracted 'Sorry hyung' before his fingers stilled in his hair, the hand still lingering just as a warm presence.

"Shh, it's getting to a good part!" The second youngest grouched from the other end of the couch, waving his hand.

Jackson focused back on the drama, watching as the protagonist and the love interest were talking, the protagonist finally coming to terms with her feelings for the handsome doctor. He felt a small little pang to his heart as they held each other, the look in the protagonists eyes as she looked at the doctor made him feel a weird pit in his stomach.

Her heart raced when she saw him, or so she explained. She had trouble communicating and stumbling over her words but she felt safe and protected when she was with him. Is that what love was?

Sure, he'd felt love. He felt love for the toys he had growing up and the friend's he'd made in the home. He felt a weird almost-love for the caretakers in the home, only some of them. The others could be mean to him, but this one woman was so sweet and had beautiful long black hair and gave him a vague sense of home. However, this kind of love he was witnessing was different. It was the first time it'd caused this ache in his chest. He didn't like the feeling.

He kept quiet until the episode ended, cutting off on a cliffhanger to where the protagonist was finally going to profess her feelings for the handsome doctor but another woman had come in running his name.

Bambam cried out from his spot on the couch, waving his arms around. "What was that?! Who was that? No! They were just about to get together!"

Yugyeom laughed and threw a pillow at the other. "That was the other doctor, you remember the one who he had a thing with in the past!"

Bambam wailed out again and chanted 'No' as he flopped around on the couch.

Jackson laid back onto his back, looking up at the youngest with his head still situated comfortably in the warmth of his lap.

"Hey guys?" He called softly, looking up at Yugyeom.

The maknaes looked at him, the youngest looking down at him as he tilted his head to the side. "What's up hyung?"

"What does love feel like? Like, the kind of love Soo Mi feels for the doctor?" He asked, his brows furrowing and a pout forming on his lips.

Yugyeom blinked and looked away in thought for a minute. Jackson sat up so he could see both of them, sitting between them on the couch and looking side to side.

"Oh I got this. It's kind of like... like you get nervous around them and feel like.. what are they called? Butterflies in your stomach. You get happy when you're with them and you feel good and also you think they're super sexy." Bambam contributed, wiggling his brows a little with a smirk.

Yugyeom laughed and shook his head. "You're stupid. For me, it's like.. When I like someone I feel comfortable around them and want to spend more time with them. You always have a smile on your face when you see them and you want to touch them and hold their hand." The youngest nodded, his cheeks tinged pink.

Jackson looked forward and nodded, ingesting this information.

"Are you guys in love with someone?" He asked.

Yugyeom's cheeks flared more and Bambam just laughed. "We can't date anyone yet. It's in our contract for a no-dating ban outside of all this, though I think SOME PEOPLE find ways around that rule." Bambam finished, flicking his gaze toward the hallway with a scrunched up face.

Jackson's eyes went wide and he blinked. "What?"

"JB hyung and Jinyoung hyung are totally hooking up. It's kind of gross, they're like mom and dad. I swear sometimes I hear them." Bambam commented, his face scrunched up a little in fake disgust.

"Bambam, don't pretend like you hate listening to it, whatever I've heard you!" Yugyeom called the other out, pointing in the Thai boy's direction. Bambam just flushed hard and pouted.

"Whatever Yugyeom, shut up you've heard nothing!"

The hybrid just sat there and blinked again, trying to take in this information.

"JB and Jinyoung are dating?" He asked, tilting his head a little. He had noticed they were very domestic with one another but he hadn't really thought anything of it. Plus Jaebum always cuddled and gave him kisses and that didn't seem like something someone who was dating would do with someone else.

"I don't know what they call it but essentially, yeah they're totally together." The smaller boy nodded.

"So... when you love someone... you like being around them.. and they make you feel safe and happy and you always want to be around them?" The blonde asked, the gears in his brain working overtime thinking about all of this and what it could mean in relation to how he was currently feeling.

"And you want to kiss them and fuck their brains out." Bambam added and wiggled his eyebrows again with a weird look on his face.

"Shut up Bambam oh my god, you're so weird!" Yugyeom hurled another pillow at him and the older wailed, crawling over the couch to tackle him. They began to play wrestle, laughing and shoving pillows in each other's faces. Jackson just sat there and thought for a moment before he joined in, not quite sure what to feel but he knew he was in for some playing. He had felt pent up all day.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The boys were busy working on their next comeback, writing and still having to do performances and their schedule was just as packed as ever, slowly winding down. They had one more stop in Japan for a tour and fanmeet before they finally got to go back home. Jackson was excited as ever, getting to see new fun places and try new things with his friends, but he'd come to find out that flying around all the time was exhausting.

He yawned before situating his black face mask over his face, rubbing his eyes from under his white cap. He wasn't even sure what time it was but it looked like early morning judging on the light coming in through the windows of the plane.

He grabbed his bag and followed the rest of the guys out, trailing a little behind with how sleepy he was but keeping in with their group.

Coming out from the plane, he blinked a little in surprise as the loud screaming met them in the airport, crowds of at least a hundred plus fans surrounding the opening from their terminal. They'd been to five different countries in the last few weeks but every time the screaming in the airport still caught him off guard every time.

The boys braced themselves, making sure to keep close proximity to their security as they entered the crowd, fans reaching out and talking excitedly calling out member's names and taking pictures with their phone as they followed through trying to stay close to their favorite members.

Jackson was trying to keep up, the boys moving fast and he was still fairly sluggish, only having woken up a few minutes before getting off the plane. He was bounced around a little by girls, swaying in the crowed before he got cut off by a wall of fans that were trailing behind, trying to move with the members and he hadn't even realized he'd trailed that far behind the last of security. He blinked in surprise and tried to worm his way around but it seemed like there as no end in sight to the wall of people, the crowd moving with them. He tapped shoulders and muttered 'excuse me's' but they either didn't hear nor didn't care.

The boys had finally made their way out, fighting the crowd and hopped into their van, waving and smiling at the fans and saying hi when they could. Bambam yawned and sighed, flopping back against the seat. "It's too early for this."

Mark nodded and flopped onto his shoulder. "I agree. I want a nap."

Jaebum finally looked back from his spot in the front seat, doing a quick headcount until he realized the group was all there but they were missing a plus one.

"Where's Jackson?"

 

 

When the crowd around him had settled a bit and he was still somewhat stuck in the middle, it didn't take long before a few fans looked at him and noticed him. Quickly he was asked a bunch of questions.

"Are you the new member of GOT6?"

"Who are you? Are you an idol?"

Jackson blinked and shook his head, looking around trying to find a way out.

"I- I just, we're friends, I'm their friend." He stuttered out, his ears twitching from being pressed under his cap uncomfortably.

More questions were launched at him and his eyes began to water, feeling overwhelmed with being surrounded by people literally pushing against him and filming him and taking pictures and questions hurled from all angles.

He tried to weakly ask them to back off but it all just became too much too quickly and he sobbed, crouching down and covering his head. It quieted around him a little and before he realized what was happening, he was being lifted up off the floor, screaming sounding once again around him and it took him a moment to realize he was being dragged by a security team member and Jaebum on his other side.

He followed them with shaking legs before he was helped into the van, immediately being wrapped in three sets of arms and words once again coming from all angles.

He shook his head and wiggled away, his tail folding down a little in fear. "No, just give me a little bit please?!" He asked pathetically, curling up in the corner of the backseat.

The boys nodded and gave him his space the best they could.

The drive to the hotel was silent and they all looked guilty, trying to distract themselves on their phones or looking out the window.

Finally when they got to the hotel, they all got their room keys and Jaebum made the announcement to meet in his room after their bags and things were put away safely in their own rooms.

 

 

They were all met in Jaebum's room, Jackson curled up on the bed in a ball, his tail flopping back and forth slowly, his cap finally off of his head and his ears laid low.

The last members, Bambam and Yugyeom finally made their way in and Jaebum shut the door behind them. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Jaebum finally spoke up.

"Jackson, we're so sorry we didn't keep track of where you were. That was our fault and this shouldn't have happened."

Youngjae added in a soft "Are you okay?"

Jackson sniffled and rubbed his eyes as they began to tear up. "I'm fine... It was just a lot all at once and I was scared that I lost you guys and you were going to forget about me and leave me there."

Jinyoung frowned and hesitantly made his way to the hybrid on the bed, carefully placing his hand on the other's shoulder and rubbing when the blonde didn't flinch or shrug him off.

"Jackson, you know we wouldn't do that to you. We care about you and you're always on our minds. We wouldn't ever do that." He commented softly, his hand rubbing small circles into his back.

He sobbed and curled his fists up to his face, pressing the heels into his eyes as he cried.

"I just.. It was so much and I'm always so worried you'll forget me and I feel so strongly about you guys! I am so happy when I'm with all of you and you make my heart beat faster and I don't want to lose you and I just always want to be hugged and touched by you and I'm scared because I think I love you! All of you!"

The blonde was met with silence for a bit, the hand rubbing his back only ceased for a moment before it started up again.

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, looking up through his tears at the others.

They all had looks that mixed with surprise and affection, no one really knowing what to say.

Youngjae was the first to speak, asking softly. "You love all of us?"

Jackson sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve, blinking a few times as he nodded. "I can't explain what else it could be. It feels.. more than friendship. I want to be touched by all of you all the time and I want kisses and to be held and I want to be with the six of you forever and the thought of it not being that way scares me!" He sobbed out, his cheeks puffing out in a pout.

"I'm only speaking for myself, I think we all have to but... I love you too Jackson. I can't imagine us without you and you do so much to brighten our days." Mark added softly, coming over to the bed so he could rest his hand gently on the younger's cheek, stroking the skin softly and wiping away a few tears.

Jinyoung nodded from beside him, wrapping his arm around the other's waist and gave him a soft smile. "I agree. You're adorable, even if sometimes you're a pain and you've made us so strong together."

"You already know I love you, as a friend as a brother, as someone I can't imagine my life without. I guess we can see where that goes." Bambam added in, jumping on the bed behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Youngjae nodded and smiled, moving by Jinyoung's side. "You're so sweet and adorable how could we not love you?"

The maknae blushed and bit his lip, pressing a soft kiss to Jackson's cheek, ruffling between his ears. He was never one for many words but Jackson could feel his meaning in his touch.

That left the leader and he sat there with an unreadable look on his face. The hybrid's lips turned down a little in worry, biting the inside of his lower lip gently.

"Jaebum hyung?" He asked.

The leader let out a soft sigh, standing up and corner of his lips turned up a little.

"I mean, it's different, I have no idea how this is going to work but I guess we all agree. We love you. We never want you to leave us, but we just want your happiness. You're such an odd pup, you know?"

Jaebum leaned down in front of the bed to stare one on one at Jackson, looking into each other's eyes. Jackson laughed softly and wiped his eyes once again, shrugging. "What can I say?"

Jaebum grabbed under his chin gently, pressing a soft kiss to the hybrid's lips.

"We love you, Jackson. We'll find a way to make this work out."

Jackson smiled wide as was engulfed in many arms around him, tickles and laughs and limbs flying wildly around in their hug pile.

At last, the dull ache in Jackson's heart felt full. He finally understood what the feeling was and having them all love him back filled it so full he wasn't even sure this type of happiness existed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you did, leave a comment and let me know ideas for the next couple of parts and what you think!  
> also let me know how you'd feel about a nsfw part in this, like i said completely optional. 
> 
> if you want to come yell or fangirl or talk dirty shit come follow and talk to me on twitter or tumblr.  
> [tumblr](http://actualfuckboyhobi.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/benibirb)


End file.
